Viste el Diario?
by Merwyn Ariadna
Summary: Escribí este fic en homenaje al primer aniversario de la tragedia del Cromagnon... me base en el fic Ecos de Guerra


**Viste el diario…?**

¿Viste el diario de hoy?- le pregunto un joven de pelo castaño y alborotado, mientras le alcanzaba el periódico a su amiga, quien lo miraba extrañado.

No, no lo vi… ¿Qué pasa?-

Léelo Sora y vas a ver de que hablo-

La muchacha se limito a mirarlo a los ojos, para luego bajar la mirada hacia el objeto que yacía en sus manos. Lentamente empezó a leer y enseguida supo de qué estaba hablando su amigo. Las manos le empezaron a sudar, en el mismo instante que un recuerdo paso por su mente, pensar que una tragedia así podría haber ocurrido en Odaiba, cuando los Digimons a aparecieron en el mundo real. En sí la imagen que mas le venía a al mente era la del día del concierto de Matt, en la que solamente por un favor divino habían salido todos sanos y salvos. Nunca iba a poder olvidar la desesperación el rostro de esos jóvenes, en el rostro del rubio y mucho menos el terror que se apodero de su corazón.

Suspiro, sinceramente eso no era nada de cómo la habían pasado esos chicos, realmente había sido una tragedia, y lo peor es que una tragedia que les podría haber pasado a cualquiera.

¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto Tai, para luego recostarse sobre su asiento.

Si, no me acordaba que ya había pasado un año de eso-

El treinta de diciembre se cumplió un año, yo no puedo creer como por una tontería de ese tipo, tuvieron que morir 194 chicos…- la joven guardo unos segundos de silencio y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas siguió hablando- lo peor de todos es que como te digo, eran chicos, de 11 a 25 años mas o menos, fue una matanza.

Si, tenés toda la razón, porque eso se pudo haber evitado… La simple verdad es que ese boliche no tendría que haber estado habilitado, pero lo estaba y por eso mismo mira el fin de año que le regalaron a tantos padres.

Sora suspiro, tenía razón, recordó cuando hace un año atrás encendió el televisor, solo para ver esas escenas tan trágicas. Horribles, esa era la palabra para describirlas, era una situación espantosa y el solo imaginarse ahí le helo la sangre.

Siguió escuchando las noticias y cada minuto se espantaba más…

…bebes… había bebes adentro de los baños del boliche. Quien podría ser tan inconsciente de dejar a sus pequeños hijos dentro de un baño de 2x2. Una lagrima rebelde le cayó por la mejilla, no podía juzgarlos, esos chicos a pesar de haber hecho una barbaridad al ir al lugar con sus bebes, no tenían la culpa.

Ellos solamente habían ido a ver una banda, una banda que el día de hoy corre riesgo de tener que pasar casi diez años en prisión, por algo que ellos apenas son responsables. Ya que en sí, el grupo musical lo único que iba hacer a ese lugar era cantar, ni siquiera pudieron llegara la tercera canción, que se desato ese infierno.

Tantos chicos, tantas victimas, eso era una injusticia...

Una injusticia para los que habían fallecido por culpa del accidente,

Una injusticia para las familias que perdieron a sus hijos, a sus sobrinos, a sus nietos y porque no a sus padres…

¿Leíste el ultimo párrafo?- le pregunto Tai, en un intento de despertar a su amiga del transe en el que se había sumergido.

Si… no puedo creer que la salida de emergencia allá estado cerrada con un candado, para evitar que entraran chicos sin pagar. Se hubieran salvado tantos de haber estado abierta-

Es verdad, pensar que la gente lo único que le importa es el dinero-

¿A que te referís?-

Ayer escuche en el noticiero que para evitar que se siga armando un revuelo por todo esto, les dan una especie de mensualidad a muchos de los chicos que estuvieron y a muchas de las familias también. Como si algo así se pudiera tapar con dinero.

Más bien como si algo así, no debería salir a la luz- agrego la chica con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Lo peor de todo esto es que van a salir perjudicados los que menos se lo merecen. El dueño del local, que tenía el lugar en tan malas condiciones, y que incluso permitió la sobreventas de entradas, ese hombre seguro que le va a salir mas barata que a los que menos culpan tienen.

Si, tenés razón… yo no entiendo como todavía no encontraron al chico que tiro la bengala… aunque la verdad no sé si es que conviene, porque pobre chico ya bastante culpable se debe sentir como para encima que la justicia lo enloquezca. Ya que en sí el no tiene la culpa, si por los rumores que hay incluso se dice que las vendían ahí mismo…- le explico Sora mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta, casi imposible de imaginar.

Una locura si pensamos que era un lugar cerrado-

Una locura si pensamos que había chicos, una locura si pensamos en las sobreventas, una locura si pensamos en las salidas de emergencias, una locura si pensamos en la guardería improvisada de bebes que había en el baño, una locura cada uno de los aspectos…

Ambos chicos guardaron unos segundos de silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que habían hablado, era algo que lo veían tan distante… pero la verdad era que una cosa así le podía suceder a cualquiera, nadie estaba ni está, exento de que le pase algo así.

Sora cerro los ojos y dejo caer una lagrima, una lagrima que representaba todo el dolor que sentía al imaginarse todas esas familias destrozadas, el dolor que tenía al pensar lo que habían sufrido esos muchachos, y el dolor que sentía al saber que cambiaban de año con 194 chicos menos, con 194 personas menos, que deberían estar vivas, esperando el 2006.

**Este fic se lo dedico a las victimas de Cromagnon, a todas las familias que tuvieron que sufrir en carne propia esta tragedia y a todos aquellos que después de un año de ese trágico 30-12-2004 recuerdan el suceso…**

**Bueno, no sé si ustedes sabrán que es lo que paso, no lo sé, pero espero que por lo menos con esto tengan una idea de que fue lo que paso, y de cómo sufrieron todas esas personas!**

**Les deseo un muy feliz año…**

**Barbuchis**


End file.
